KAAMELOTT : Le bébé de Guenièvre
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Arthur rentre de voyage et decouvre un bébé dans le lit de Guenièvre.


KAAMELOTT : Le bébé de Guenièvre

KAAMELOTT : Le bébé de Guenièvre

Le roi Arthur, rentre harasser de campagne après plus d'un mois d'absence, il grimpe les marches qui le conduisent à sa chambre. Comme il fait nuit, c'est avec précaution qu'il pénètre dans la pièce pour ne pas réveiller la reine qui dort. Il retire lentement ses vêtements de campagnes, il se rend compte que ses affaires et donc lui aussi sentent mauvais. Il décide donc de prendre un bain avant de se coucher. Il attrape sa chemise de nuit qui traîne sur une chaise puis sort sur la pointe de pieds.

Arthur se glisse dans la baignoire, une fois complètement plonger dans le liquide, il prend du savon et se frictionne la chaire avec vigueur. Une fois fait, il reste un moment dans l'eau pour se détendre, mais la fatigue le rattrape et voilà qu'il somnole dans le bain. Sa tête dodeline, il glisse lentement vers le fond du bac. Son menton effleure la surface de l'eau. Maintenant ce sont ses lèvres qui entrent en contact avec le liquide alors que sa tête s'enfonce de plus en plus. Finalement, ce sont ses narines qui entrent en contact avec l'eau, le roi sursaute dans son bain, il parcourt la pièce du regard pris de panique puis passe une main sur sa tête.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher avant que ça finisse mal.

Arthur se lève du bac.

Le roi, sur la pointe des pieds, vêtu de sa chemise de nuit, se dirige vers son lit où la reine dort profondément. Arthur soulève avec délicatesse la couverture en peau de bête et les draps pour se glisser dans le lit avec précaution. Il ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise. Brusquement il ouvre les yeux. Il vient de sentir quelque chose bouger contre lui. Mais c'est quelque chose de petit, ce ne peut être la reine. Il reste ainsi les sens aux aguets pour voir si cela se reproduit ou si ce n'est qu'une illusion de son esprit fatigué. De nouveau, il sent quelque chose bouger près de lui. Arthur se redresse et repousse les draps puis pousse un cri.

- Mais c'est quoi ça !!!!

Des pleurs résonnent dans la chambre, la reine se réveille.

- Quoi ?? Que se passe-t-il , demande Guenièvre encore endormie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fou dans mon lit ce….

La reine se tourne vers son époux.

- Ah ! Vous êtes donc rentré !

- D'après vous ! Vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est que cela !?

Arthur désigne une forme qui bouge et pleure dans le lit. La reine attrape la chose délicatement et la pose contre sa poitrine.

- Ben vous voyez bien, c'est un bébé, répond Guenièvre.

- Je… Je vois bien que c'est un chiard ! Mais… pourquoi dans mon lit avec vous ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas, fait la reine en berçant le bébé emmailloté dans un linge blanc.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que c'est…. Mais comment ? Nous n'avons jamais… du moins il me semble…

- Ne soyez pas bête !

- Avouez que cela surprend !

- Je me doute mon cher, j'aurais dû vous avertir.

- Ben un peu ! Imaginez ma surprise, je pars en campagne et à mon retour, je trouve un môme dans mon lit !

- C'est de votre faute aussi, proteste Guenièvre. Vous ne deviez pas rentrer aussi tôt.

- Alors, désolé d'avoir gagné la guerre plus vite que prévu, s'emporte Arthur. Vous aviez l'intention de me le dire quand ?

- J'avoue. Jamais. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire, je me doutais de votre réaction, pleurniche la reine.

- Jamais ! Pourtant, je me serais rendu compte tôt au tard !

- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

- Ah ! Ben si quand même, fait Arthur en agitant les mains. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ce n'est que provisoire.

- Pardon !? Provisoire , s'étonne le roi.

- Bien sûr ! Dès que sa mère sera guérie, je lui rends.

- Dès que sa mère sera guérie ? Ce bébé n'est pas… Mais à qui est le bébé ?

- C'est l'enfant d'une de nos servantes. Vous pensiez que c'était le bébé de qui ?

Le roi soupire.

- Et pour quelle raison gardez-vous ce bébé ?

- Je me suis proposé pour garder l'enfant quand Merlin a annoncé que sa pauvre mère était malade et très contagieuse et que ce serait risqué pour l'enfant.

- Et pourquoi ce geste si GENEREUX envers une servante !?

- Tout simplement, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas tenu de bébé et puis je me suis dit que cela me ferait un bon entraînement pour le jour ou nous aurons un héritier.

- Euh !! Oui… En effet, répond le roi ne sachant quoi d'autre dire.

Le bébé continu de pleurer.

- Donc si vous vous occupez de lui, faites-le donc taire , s'exclame Arthur.

- C'est de votre faute aussi ! Vous n'avez qu'à ne pas hurler si fort !

- Et vous alors !

- Oh ! Et puis crotte !!!

- Justement en parlant de crotte vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur ?

Guenièvre sent le bébé.

- Vous avez raison, il faut que je change ses langes.

- Vous allez le faire en plus ! Alors qu'on a des servantes pour ça.

- Le jour où nous aurons un enfant, je veux m'en occuper.

- Allez donc , soupire le roi.

La reine quitte le lit avec le bébé dans les bras.

- Gazou, gazou, guili-guili, fait la reine à l'enfant.

- Voilà qu'elle devient gaga.

- Vous ne comprenez rien aux enfants !

Guenièvre pose le bébé sur un meuble et commence à la changer.

- Regardez moi ce petit zizi tout dur, fait Guenièvre en chatouillant le bébé.

Dans le lit, Arthur ouvre grand les yeux.

Guenièvre nettoie l'enfant puis lui met des langes propres.

- Et voilà, fait la reine avec fierté.

Quelque instant plus tard, la reine rejoint la couche avec le bébé dans les bras.

- Vous voulez bien le prendre un moment le temps que je me couche.

- Donnezn ronchonne Arthur.

Le roi prend l'enfant et commence à lui caresser la joue tout en lui faisant des papouilles, pendant que la reine fait le tour du lit.

- Alors, vous voyez-vous aussi vous avez succombé.

- Pas du tout ! Je fais comme vous, je m'entraîne.

- Ben voyons ! Sous vos airs durs, vous avez un cœur tendre.

Guenièvre se glisse sous les draps quand elle se retourne, elle découvre Arthur et le bébé plongé dans un profond sommeil.

- Comme ils sont mignons, dit avec tendresse la reine.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
